Keep Your Friends Close...
Keep Your Friends Close is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, that Tommy Vercetti does independently from his mansion in Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission As Tommy Vercetti's lordship over Vice City's underworld increases, so does Sonny Forelli's anger that Tommy is taking over Vice City. After failing to forcibly tax Tommy's expanding business ventures, Sonny arrives in Vice City himself to deal with Tommy in person. Forewarned of Sonny's arrival, Tommy sets aside $3 million in counterfeit cash in an attempt to placate him. However, when Sonny finally arrives, the treacherous Lance Vance openly betrays Tommy, citing "business" as his motivation. At the same time, Tommy is also reeling from the realization that the 15 years he spent in prison on behalf of the Forellis was the result of an ambush orchestrated by Sonny himself. These revelations precipitate an enormous gun battle inside Vercetti Estate. First, Tommy kills Lance on the rooftop of the mansion, then goes on to kill Sonny at the base of the staircase of the foyer along with all his guards. Tommy is also presumably injured during the gunfight; during the end cutscene, Rosenberg laments that Tommy ruined his suit (though no blood or other indicators of injury are seen). Following this, Tommy and Ken celebrate; they are in charge now. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The Mafia are trying to steal your money. Defend your safe *Go and kill Lance Vance, the backstabber *Kill Sonny and finish this once and for all Deaths *Lance Vance - Killed for betraying Tommy. *Forelli Capo - Killed for trying to kill Tommy. *Sonny Forelli - Killed for betraying Tommy and attempting to kill him. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $30,000 and a Hunter will spawn inside Fort Baxter or on a helipad in south Ocean Beach if the player has collected all 100 Hidden Packages. Also, members of the Vercetti Gang will carry Uzis. Post Mission Phone Calls Phone Call 1 Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez: Tommy, Thomas, it's Cortez. Que pasa? Tommy Vercetti: Things are interesting. How are you, my friend? Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez: I wanted to ask you about Mercedes. Tommy Vercetti: Ok, what about her? Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez: Oh Tommy, Tommy. I, I hear these stories, all these stories - I don't know what to think. Maybe she thinks she can do what she likes, but Tommy, tell me, is it true? Tommy Vercetti: Is what true? Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez: These stories I hear. Is she really going to be a lawyer? Oh Tommy, the shame, the shame! You know, we Cortez's are a proud family. We would never allow a daughter of ours to become a lawyer. Please tell me it isn't so. I don't think I could take it. Tommy Vercetti: Oh Colonel, I can assure you Mercedes is never going to become a lawyer. Don't worry about it. Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez: Oh thank you, Tommy. Tommy, thank you. The shame would be unbearable. She is a lady, not a parasite, you know. Anyway, Tommy, you must excuse me, the new minister of the interior has arrived. Many years ago, I killed his father in a failed coup so I must be polite. Good day, amigo. Phone Call 2 Kent Paul: Tommy Vercetti, how's it going, Mr. big shot? I hear all these things about you, some kind of player in town, now eh... Tommy Vercetti: Paul, you're drunk. Kent Paul: Nah, you stupid prat, I ain't drunk. I only had a couple and some treats, ain't been to bed for a couple of days, you know. Anyway, don't give me that. I ain't a mug. Who set you up in this town? Who? Me. That's who. Tommy Vercetti: Really? Kent Paul: Don't give me that. Don't! I introduce you to people. I showed you the ropes, did a lot of stuff for you, and this is how you repay me. You ignore me. You won't give me a way in, after all I did for you! What do you think I am? A div or something? Tommy Vercetti: Paul, take it easy. I've been busy, don't be an idiot. Kent Paul: I ain't no idiot, mush. That's what they said in borstal. Are you asking for trouble, because you're going to get it! Tommy, mate. Please. You was my big hope! Please, don't laugh at me! Tommy Vercetti: Paul, get some sleep, seriously. Phone Call 3 Earnest Kelly: Tommy, it's Earnest. Earnest Kelly. Tommy Vercetti How are you? Earnest Kelly: I'm doing okay. I'll need a stick to walk, but I should be back to work soon enough. Tommy Vercetti: Good. Earnest Kelly: I heard about Lance. What a little prick, eh? Tommy Vercetti: Yes. Earnest Kelly: Never trust a man who walks around the street in his pajamas. That's what I say. Glad you killed him. I hope it was painful for the prick. Tommy Vercetti: I think it was. You know, I just didn't think he was like that... Earnest Kelly: Tommy, for a raging lunatic, you're pretty naive. I'll be back at work soon, teach you a thing or two about life, you hear. Tommy Vercetti: Take your time, Earnest. Look after yourself. Phone Call 4 Steve Scott: Tommy, it's Steve. You're a marvel! I'm a marvel! They love us. We are re-writing the record books, pal. We are talking major awards here. I can put my dad in a home and tell him to shut up. It's hot, man. H-O-T. He never believed in me. Never thought I was an artist, and now I've made it. I'm the best damn skin flick director of all time, my friend. I just wanted to say, it's a pleasure to have met you. I love you, baby. Don't go changing on me, you hear. Gallery KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti confronting Forelli Family Don Sonny Forelli KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill Lance Vance KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill Lance Vance on the roof of his mansion KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC5.jpg|Sonny Forelli about to attempt to kill Tommy Vercetti KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC6.jpg|Tommy Vercetti talking to Ken Rosenberg after killing Lance Vance and Sonny Forelli KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC7.jpg|Tommy Vercetti talking to Ken Rosenberg later on in the final cutscene. See Also *Mission Walkthrough Trivia *In this mission the player can obtain a unique silver Stretch. The simple way to get it is to complete the mission, then the player can go outside, take one, and park in a garage. *This has the longest name of any mission in the game, at 23 characters, and is the third longest in the era and fourth longest in the series, after San Andreas' Breaking the Bank at Caligula's, Liberty City Stories' The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade and Grand Theft Auto IV's I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle. It is also the longest-named final mission in the series. *Sonny's Right-Hand will take the model of a normal Forelli at the part where you have to kill Sonny Forelli. *This mission is yet another one of the game's references to the 1983 film Scarface, closely mirroring that film's final gunfight. The only major difference is that Tommy Vercetti, unlike Tony Montana, is not killed. *The mission's title is a reference to a line from the Mafia film The Godfather Part II. The original line from the movie is: "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." *The final words shared between Tommy and Ken may be a reference to the ending of Casablanca, where Rick Blaine says to his friend: "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." *No matter which outfit you are wearing in this mission, Ken Rosenberg will always say you ruined your suit. This also counts if the player is wearing the default outfit. Video walkthrough xydkfOaGOdQ es:Mantén cerca a tus amigos... Category:Missions in GTA Vice City